


You won't Go on the Date

by crazyshana



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sweet Venom, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyshana/pseuds/crazyshana
Summary: Eddie running behind on a deadline, so he calls in a favorite with a price.....Venom is not happy and shows it.





	You won't Go on the Date

As the son slowly comes over the horizon the Black goo /symbiote wiggles its way upwards the back of Eddie. Eddie’s mind was pretty clouded after the day’s event and now it was positively blocked. “Venom” Eddie groan. The symbiote didn’t stop its squirming on top of him until he gave up all will to continue sleeping. 

“We want to eat Eddie” they complain in his ears. Eddie pushes his head in the pillow. He just got two hours of sleep an already Venom was already squirming under his skin.

“What do you want to eat now? Didn’t you have 4 men yesterday? Well this morning” He still kept his head in the pillow refusing to tackle the day. Venom refused to answer and began squirming more under his skin. With a loud sigh he got up and made his way to the kitchen to get himself some ramen. Yup some nice beef noodles, some good good ra.. he began to drift off to sleep again… 

The loud whistle of the kettle jolted him back awake. He rubbed his face with his hand too tired to complain any more than he already have. Venom took mercy on him and pour the water in the ramen. Its times like this he was happy for Venom. He could help him out when his body was surely against all movements.  
Time to go out on the road to get some job done. He actually managed a small writing job to help him over for this months rent. He definitely did not want to start the day, he bites his bottom lip trying to figure out what he was going to tell them with the dead line in two hours….. He looked up at the time scratch that he had two seconds. When the minute hand change his phone lights up right on time.

Venom squirms poking his head over his shoulders to view the phone too. As soon as he saw the number he groans. “We don’t like her….Let’s eat her”  
Brock could very well feel how much he didn’t like her and it was chilling considering she did nothing to either of them. Joanna was a good girl, sweet polite and gentle, hell she even gave him as a wash out journalist a chance, he was more grateful than hateful so Venom had to just suck it up.

He answered the phone on the second ring and puts on his sweetest voice “Heeyyyy Joanna,” 

“So let me guess you need more time…” she stated immediately. Hell she sounded more amused than anything else right now. 

Eddie got super uncomfortable “Yeah he replies.

“So, if I help you what’s in it for me?” she asked sweetily 

Eddie felt heat under his skin, it was Venom’s way of saying he did not like this. He covers his phone and hiss “Venom! Stop that”

Venom’s head pops out of his shoulders meeting his eyes “WE DON’T LIKE HER!” he state angrily. 

Eddie “Oh come on she is my boss and A friend!”

Venom glares “We want to eat her”

Eddie glares and shakes his head putting the phone back to his ears. Venom stayed looking at him and listening too. 

“How about a date? We can have dinner by candle light and I can extend your deadline.” Joanna smiles

Eddie felt the urge to say no but he needed the money “Yeah sure” besides who says no to free food. 

They concluded the convocation and made the time and place. Eddie felt it, Venom’s rage, when he hang up the phone he knew he better take care of this immediately.

“Venom?” Eddie called….

No answer

“Venom…..” 

Still no answer just feeling the pain inside and the cold anger.

Eddie inhale “No it’s just a date Venom don’t be like that”  
Still Venom ignored him now he felt like shit, but he had to keep afloat somehow, right? 

He began to eat his Ramen and work on the article. This took him way into the night and by the time he looked up it was time for the date. The day was very lonely without Venom coming out to talk but no matter how he tried Venom ignored him fully.

He started to put himself together, oddly enough he had finished the article, and this was him trying to get some comfort, maybe a new girlfriend. Stepping into the shower he began to relax a bit more thinking of the lovely free food ahead. Then it happens, he felt it, Venom moved, Eddie was happy he felt it. 

A little head comes out of his shoulder and tentacles as Venom grabs him and wrap his tentacles around him. “You are ours we won’t give you to her…”

Eddie wanted to fight it but he could feel their uneased their actual need to be reassured and he relax and rubs his symbiote’s head. “Fine…Fine…. I’ll call in sick just don’t pout” 

“We don’t pout! “they growl at him, but to him it was more of a purr.

Eddie smiles and walked to the bed taking up the phone calling Joanna while he dries off. She answered the phone enthusiastically “Hey I was just about to put on my makeup….” Immediately Eddie felt like a dick. He began to lose his nerves at the sound of her voice and began to instantly regret it. His throat went dry. “Eddie?”  
Venom however felt this so he decide to give Eddie some motivation, he wraps his tongue around Eddie’s dick. That seems to work wonders as Eddie coughed out a groan. “Yeah?” He hiss into the phone and drags the towel off. There Venom was under the towel licking his dick, “Jo….anna” talking was killer on his voice. 

“Oh my lord you sound awful you can’t go out tonight!” Joanna gasp “Maybe I should come over….”  
Eddie began to consider it until Venom took him so far into his throat his voice came out as a gasp “No! “he groans out “Please don’t like I will deal with this…..” he hangs up the phone and flops back on his back. “Venom!” 

“We will take care of you ….” A tentacle slither into Eddie’s mouth getting wet as Venom bobs his head up and down on his dick. He was so close he could feel his body tense up it was so close Venom removed the tentacle and slowly inserts it into his ass and flicks his tentacle against Eddie’s prostate and he saw Stars. Eddie began to trust his hips upwards moaning as Venom fucked his ass and his dick he was in ecstasy and his eyes rolled over. It was so good he couldn’t get enough, he was close, so close. Venom thrust another tentacle into his ass and he lost it.  
He came like buckets into Venoms mouth and the Symbiote shallows it all before licking him clean and slowly taking out his tentacle. He looked down at the human and wraps himself around him protectively. Eddie weakly pats his head relaxing as he looks up at them smiling too tired to do any more.

Venom “Sleep” Eddie close his eyes and drift off to sleep.


End file.
